theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
SummerSlam (2013)
Los Angeles, California | typen=2 | type1=Raw | type2=FFFFFF | showname= SummerSlam | lastevent=Unforgiven (2013) | nextevent=Judgment Day (2013) | lastevent2=SummerSlam (2012) | nextevent2= SummerSlam (2014) }} SummerSlam (2013) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE, which will take place on August 25th, 2013 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It will be the ninth annual SummerSlam, and the fifth consecutive one to be held at the Staples Center. This was also the first SummerSlam that did not host the annual Bloodsport match as the main event. Background SummerSlam will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that will play out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that builds tension and culminates in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the July 27, 2013 episode of Smackdown, Sterling James Keenan and Jake Anderson defeated Chris Jericho & Brad Maddox and Dolph Ziggler & Teddy Hart in a Strange Bedfellows Three Way Tag Team match to become the #1 contenders for both the World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE United States Championship respectively. It was later announced on WWE.com that Lian Cortes would face Nadia Giovanni for the vacant WWE Divas Championship. Kaitlyn was later added to the match as the special guest referee. On the August 5, 2013 episode of Raw, Shane Helms defeated Tyler Chandler to become the #1 Contender following interference from Shawn Michaels and will face Ciaran O'Donnell at SummerSlam. On the August 12, 2013 episode of Raw, Chandler called out and attacked Michaels for costing him the chance to go to SummerSlam and compete for the championship. It was later made official for SummerSlam that Michaels would face Chandler in a singles match. It is currently unknown if the WWE Intercontinental Championship will be on the line. The match was later scrapped after Chandler announced his retirement and proceeded to leave WWE. On the August 17, 2013 episode of Smackdown, both Jake Anderson and Justin Gabriel were told they had to pick each other's match stipulations for their respective matches. Gabriel chose a chairs match for Anderson to compete in against Bobby Roode who then ended up choosing a tables match for Gabriel's match against Dolph Ziggler. Following Gabriel's match with Ziggler, the two would begin to brawl before being broken up as the unrevealed Assistant Smackdown General Manager filling in for William Regal would make their match at SummerSlam a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. It was made official on WWE.com that Women's Champion Stacy Keibler would defend her title against Ashley Massaro. After attacking one another over the last few weeks, it was announced on WWE.com that Chris Jericho would face Brad Maddox at SummerSlam. Two other matches were also announced, Travis Kooper would face CM Punk in a No Holds Barred match and Matt Hardy would face Daniel Bryan in a Street Fight. Along with these three matches a Summer Bikini Contest was also announced involving AJ Lee, Jillian Hall, the returning Maryse, Sally Mason and Torrie Wilson. Results External links